Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device, and a method for arranging a conductive member.
Description of the Related Art
A signal to be transmitted has increased in speed in an electric wire connected inside and outside an electrical device. Therefore, a measure not to release high-frequency radiation noise (hereinafter referred to as an Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) measure) has been required.
A wireless device has increasingly been loaded into the electrical device. Therefore, a measure to make the electrical device normally operate even if exogenous noise is received (hereinafter referred to as an Electromagnetic Susceptibility (EMS) measure) has been required.
To meet both characteristics of the EMI and EMS measures (referred to as Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC)), a shielding measure to cover an electric wire with a metal shield has been taken.
It is desirable for EMC to reliably ground a shield portion of an electric wire, which has been shielded, to a Ground (GND) sheet metal in the electrical device by pressing and fixing the electric wire on the GND sheet metal in the electrical device. Even if a shielding member has blocked radiated noise or exogenous noise, when a current caused by an electric field or a magnetic field received in the shield portion stays without flowing to a GND, the current generates an electric field or a magnetic field.
In an image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-54458, engagement portions in a pressing retainer made of a metal wire are fitted into respective engagement holes provided on both sides of a supporting member made of a metal plate serving as a member constituting the apparatus to engage therewith, to fix a flexible flat cable to the supporting member.
Examples of an electric wire connected inside or outside the electrical device include an electric wire having a rounded shape in addition to an electric wire having a flat shape like a flexible flat cable.
When the electric wire connected inside or outside the electrical device is attached to a ground portion such as a GND sheet metal using two attachment members, a distance between the ground portion and the electric wire increases depending on a shape of the electric wire that has been shielded. When the electric wire too separates from the ground portion electrically grounded, the electromagnetic wave released from the electric wire cannot be suppressed.